baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Bhaalspawn
Bhaalspawn is the name given to all the children Bhaal sired years before the Time of Troubles with the purpose of fueling his resurrection. Bhaal had foreseen his own death during the Time of Troubles and, being unable to prevent it, he instead started planning his resurrection by creating armies of offspring, each carrying small amount of his divine essence. He also created the Mana Forge, in which the divine parts of his childrens' souls would be stored after their deaths. List of Bhaalspawn Baldur's Gate * Gorion's Ward * Imoen * Sarevok Anchev * Un-named Bhaalspawn killed by Sarevok in Baldur's Gate intro Baldur's Gate II Bhaalspawn offsprings There are two in-game children sired by Bhaalspawn; it is unknown if they possess any of the divine essences of their father: * Draconis * Son of Gorion's Ward and Aerie and not seen in game daughter * Son of Gorion's Ward and Viconia DeVir (not seen in-game) * Seven children of Gorion's Ward and Rasaad (not seen in-game) Bhaalspawn abilities Due to their divine heritage, it was not unheard of for bhaalspawn to manifest unusual abilities. The most confirmable of these were those developed by Gorion's Ward during the events of gameplay, with the precise abilities dependent on the game. In Baldur's Gate In Baldur's Gate, Gorion's Ward will slowly develop a number of spell-like abilities after completing each chapter of the game, starting from the second chapter onwards. This is integrated into the game by way of a dream sequence that occurs whenever Gorion's Ward sleeps after starting a new chapter. Precisely which spell-like ability is acquired depends on the Reputation level of Gorion's Ward, with a Reputation of 10 or higher granting a benevolent spell-like ability, and one of 9 or lower triggering more malevolent oness. * Chapter 2: Cure Light Wounds or Larloch's Minor Drain * Chapter 3: Cure Light Wounds or Larloch's Minor Drain * Chapter 4: Slow Poison or Ghoul Touch / Horror * Chapter 5: Slow Poison or Ghoul Touch / Horror * Chapter 6: Draw Upon Holy Might or Vampiric Touch * Chapter 7: Draw Upon Holy Might or Vampiric Touch In Baldur's Gate II In Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, an imported Gorion's Ward will retain whatever array of spell-like abilities they acquired in the previous game. One that is generated brand new for this game will instead be given an array of spell-like abilities based on their alignment (note that Horror is only gained in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition version of the game; the original BG2:SoA uses Ghoul Touch instead): * All good aligned characters (reputation ≥ 11) gain Cure Light Wounds ×2, Slow Poison ×2 and Draw Upon Holy Might ×2. * Lawful neutral characters (reputation = 10) gain one of each ability: Cure Light Wounds, Slow Poison, Draw Upon Holy Might, Larloch's Minor Drain, Horror and Vampiric Touch. * True neutral characters (reputation = 10) gain Cure Light Wounds ×2, Draw Upon Holy Might ×2 and Horror ×2. * Chaotic neutral characters (reputation = 10) gain Slow Poison ×2, Larloch's Minor Drain ×2 and Vampiric Touch ×2. * All evil aligned characters (reputation ≤ 9) gain Larloch's Minor Drain ×2, Horror ×2 and Vampiric Touch ×2. In Chapter 4, Gorion's Ward will lose these spell-like abilities permanently, instead replacing them with Slayer Form. In Chapter 7, Gorion's Ward will gain a number of passive magical bonuses as the reward for completing the challenges needed to recover the Tears of Bhaal. Precisely which bonus is received for which challenge depends on whether Gorion's Ward took the "Good" route or the "Evil" route. * Pride: (Good Route) Fire Resistance +20%, Cold Resistance +20%, Lightning Resistance +20%; (Evil Route) +20,000 EXP * Fear: (Good Route) Immunity to Normal Weapons, Immunity to +1 Weapons; (Evil Route): +2 Constitution * Selfishness: (Good Route) Magic Resistance +10%; (Evil Route) Natural Armor Class decreases by -2 * Greed: (Good Route) +2 bonus to all Saving Throws; (Evil Route) +15 maximum hit points * Wrath: (Good Route) +1 Wisdom, +1 Charisma; (Evil Route) +2 Strength In Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal, during the first chapter, Gorion's Ward gains the ability to access a personal demiplane. In Modded Content With either the Unfinished Business (Baldur's Gate II) or Ascension mods installed, it is possible to implement an option that grants Gorion's Ward further unique bhaalspawn abilities as a result of completing the various trials in the Pocket Plane in Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal, starting from the 2nd trial onwards. The results depend on the Alignment of Gorion's Ward, with them gaining either a Good ability or an Evil ability. * 2nd Trial: Quickened Mass Healing spell-like ability or Quickened Regeneration spell-like ability * 3rd Trial: Quickened Draw Upon Holy Might spell-like ability or Dark Taint spell-like ability * 4th Trial: Permanent Negative Plane Protection effect and Magic Resistance +5% or Hand of Murder spell-like ability * 5th Trial: Quickened Resurrection spell-like ability or +25% Resistance to Slashing, Crushing, Piercing and Missile Damage External links * Category:World Category:Articles with redlinks